Meeting Medics(and scouts and others)
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: A one shot(possibly) on The Queen having a conversation with Medic in his lab. Rated T for gory stuff(but not on humans) Medic/Elsa Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Zam the hedgehog here! Just like with my Planet of the apes/Frozen crossover(which will be updated along with the Godzilla one...soon.) this is one of those strange plans that pop in my head.**

**If you like and would want this to continue for more chapters and interactions, then do say so in the comments.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She hated being Medic's Nurse.<p>

Heck, Elsa wasn't even near the 'Nurse Level' by her standards. She was a Queen darn it;and Queens were not supposed to be nurses to Doctors that didn't even have their license for medical practices. But for who knows what reason, Elsa was coaxed into a nurse job. Maybe it was because Medic kept saying: 'I have never had a nurse before' and 'You'll love it' and 'Archimedes! Quit pecking zhat!'

"ARCHIMEDES!" Elsa was jarred from her thoughts when Medic screamed at one of his many Pigeons, making it fly away from an incredibly large heart. "Quit pecking zhat...oy."

His attention slowly drew back to Elsa, and he chuckled. "Birds. Heh heh."

"Yeah...Birds." Elsa responded, eyeing him slightly.

"Well. Where vhas I? Oh yes! My dear nurse, would you mind holding zhis?" Medic questioned, staring at a huge liver for a moment. He picked up the heart next to it and plopped it in her hands without looking at her, or waiting for her approval. Elsa stared down at the heart in complete disgust;it leaked of blood and dozens of other fluids like a rain cloud. Her usually rosy cheeks turned green.

"Eeeeeeeeww! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Elsa couldn't stop herself from saying out loud. Medic's reaction was totally predictable:...He scoffed.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, your Majesty. You'll eventually have enemy countries try to take over. You'll see worse than this."

"I hope that isn't soon. It's bad enough being a Nurse." Elsa declared.

"Oh please." Medic rolled his eyes. "You could learn some important zhings from me. It could save your life."

"You're examining pig intestines."

"...zats not zhe point. Zhe point, is that these intestines will give me insight of what not to cook in a pig's body." Medic explained.

What?!" Elsa said, almost dropping the heart to the floor. "That was the point of all this?!"

"Yes. Vhy?"

"You could have looked it up on Google!"

"And miss out on zhe fun part?"

"You're supposed to be a doctor! Researching medical things!...Ugh. You're insane."

"No, but I am a Doctor and I do more medical research than I can bear..." Medic smirked, tossing the liver over his shoulder and moving on to the small intestines. "Anyvhays, How are zhings in your Kingdom, my dear lady? That Hans fellow come back for revenge?"

"Once. Then he was frozen to a ship and sent back to the Southern Isles." Elsa stared down at the heart as if she might throw up. "Is it supposed to twitch like that?"

"Heh heh! Vell...No." The Medic pulled what looked like bacon from the pig's hide."And how is your sister? Sure, our team sees you and her and zhat Kristoff fellow a lot, but what is her state from your perspective?"

"Well, Anna's still as bubbly and talkative and Kind and Adorable as ever. Just how I like my sister!" Elsa declared with a content smirk. Medic looked as if HE was going to throw up.

"Ugh! Zhat is zhe most dizgusting zhing I have ever heard!"

"Really?" Elsa stared at him quizzically. "That makes you sick? You're rooting around the insides of a pig, and that makes you wanna hurl?"

"...Ja!"

"*sigh*...Medic? I am neeeever going to understand you."


	2. Short night

"ARCHIMEDES!"

"BAHHHHAAAHAHA!"

"I'LL FREEZE YOU OUTTA THE SKY!"

FRAAASCH!

Scout rubbed his eyes wearily as he lay there on the makeshift bed of his. Ever since a few days back-No, ever since he joined the team- he'd never gotten enough sleep. At first he thought it was the inclusion of the Queen and her reeeally-sexy-but-taken-by-an-ice-seller sister to their little mercenary team. But when he actually some thought into it, he realized that-_-_

"Elsa! Please! Don't hurt my little Archimedes!"

Geez, when you're writing a story, one of the characters have gotta interrupt me...

Anywho, the scout slowly got up out of bed, throwing on what he considered to be jammies. Then he began his trudging trek through the hallways. The muffled sounds of yelling and icy blasts grew louder as he neared, eventually awakening him fully. Then, he opened the door.

Elsa's face was redder than the costumes they wore, slightly stained with a slight smear and she looked pretty pissed off. Medic's ...uh, he forgot what his name was, but the pigeon was flying around in the air to dodge icy blasts and occasionally swoop in to peck at Elsa's forehead. Medic himself was hopping around like a mentally challenged orangutan with rabies, waving his arms and trying frantically to stop Elsa. Anna and Heavy were laughing Like a pack of hyenas and Engineer...well, he looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Uh,guys?!"

Everyone immediately froze and went silent before staring at scout. They knew scout could be a pain(more than usual) when he didn't get his sleep.

"I dunno if this is some game 'a charades or what," Scout threateningly said. "But yer doing a good job a playing an alarm clock. I don't like it."

Elsa blinked once, before she shot wildly at Archimedes. After a small heart attack, the pigeon fell onto the table with a small thud. Before the Queen could freeze the poor thing, Medic leaped in front of her and blocked her aim.

"Move, Doctor!" Elsa narrowed her eyes at him. "That bird's goose is cooked...okay, bad chose of words, but fact aside I'm going to freeze that thing!"

"No! He didn't mean to use the little bird's room on you...he just thought it would be a nice place to...you know..."

"Not! Helping!"

"Well...if you vant to kill him, then you have to kill me too." Medic returned the glare. Elsa looked offended.

"I wasn't gonna kill it. Just freeze it's wings for a while...but I guess it doesn't matter..." Elsa glared at the animal, pointing her finger at it. "You are lucky he was here."

"Now, now..." Engineer finally figured out what to do. "Lets not start this ruckus all over again."

"Yeah. You're interfering with my sleep." Scout added in a grumpy tone.

"Speaking of that...I'll be off to bed...right after I clean my forehead." The snow queen yawned. Scout chuckled.

"Me and you both, sistah."

Elsa said, walking past the Heavy and her sister. She stopped and glared at them as they snickered, silencing them before she walked off and disappeared around the corner.

"Teeheheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" Anna covered her mouth quickly.

"Vhat vas funny?!" Medic asked, confused.

"They appear to have gotten that there laughin spell from seeing Elsa in such and embarrassing pre-dicament." Engineer guessed, while Heavy rolled his eyes.

"Ah." Medic muttered, cradling the little Archimedes gently. "Vell...eh...goodnight!"


End file.
